


Acts of Kindness

by PuddingMcMuffin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Rank and Riot, the two idiot bad guys are from Blue Beetle Rebirth, they're dumb but I like them a lot for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingMcMuffin/pseuds/PuddingMcMuffin
Summary: AU where the Green Scarab wasn't destroyed and B'arzz is on Earth helping the team.





	Acts of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Another minific prompt from tumblr, but this one took me forever and also it's way longer than it should be.
> 
> And as usual I'm horrible at titles.

_“Why do we not return to Mars, B'arzz O'oomm?”_

The scarab's question made B'arzz blink in surprise. 'Even with the Reach gone, the planet Earth is not as safe as it should be,' he answered through their private mind link. 'Our abilities can be put to good use in assisting the Justice League and defending Earth.'

B'arzz shifted to camouflage as a car passed by on the street below. Despite the several months since the Reach had been defeated and subsequently banished from Earth, there were still many among the population who were against the idea of both him and Jaime being allowed to stay. In fact, more and more seemed to be swayed by G. Gordon Godfrey's words every day, and more and more people wanted both beetles Blue and Green to be removed as well.

B'arzz glanced behind as the car turned a corner and left his sight. Even though it was very late at night (or perhaps very early in the morning) and B'arzz was crouched on the roof of a small building, the green scarab armor was flashier than B'arzz would have liked, and now was not the time to be sporting anything related to Reach. B'arzz turned his attention back to the office building he and Superboy's team were staking out.

_“It has been five Earth months since the Reach were exiled, and even longer still since you were brought here, B'arzz O'oomm. Surely no one would object if you told them you wished to leave,”_ said the scarab.

'I have no pressing matters that need attending to,' said B'arzz. 'And after all, staying on Earth makes it easier for the Green Lanterns to keep an eye on us.'

_“The Green Lanterns have had sufficient proof of this scarab's independence from the Reach. This scarab does not appreciate being constantly monitored.”_

'Do it to ease their minds. They will eventually have more trust in us.'

_“'Eventually' is an unsatisfactory estimate of time.”_

B'arzz sighed, looking over the building again. Although he did understand the reasoning for the lanterns' caution, a part of him did agree with the scarab: the proof of their loyalties should have been obvious by now.

A chill breeze blew past him. It had been raining earlier, and now the temperature was dropping drastically. The puddles on the pavement that shimmered in the green of the traffic light were slowly turning solid. If it continued this way, it would likely be dangerous on the roads in the morning.

'Heads up, team,' said Superboy's voice through the telepathic link. 'We've got two heading in on the north side.'

B'arzz brought his attention back to the building, and saw that there were indeed two figures making their way over. They were dressed in full body suits that covered them completely. The suits were black with what looked to be white smiles on the masks where the mouths were, and stripes that crossed in an X shape over their chests, the same pattern on each but alternating with the colors, one wearing more purple and the other wearing more yellow. The two swiftly made their way to the back of the building, beyond B'arzz's view.

'Wonder Girl, they're headed towards you,' said Superboy. 'Beast Boy, Green Beetle, move in and block off that alleyway. I'll come in from above with Sphere. Be ready when I give the word.'

\-----

“Well that was easier than expected,” said Wonder Girl, hands on her hips as she looked down at the two men tied in her lasso. She looked over to Superboy. “Why did we need to take care of this again?”

“Intergang is still having trouble getting back on their feet since they lost their leaders; it's in our best interest to keep them from regrouping,” said Superboy.

“What's wrong, wonder brat?” one of the men asked.

“Are we not good enough to for you to fight?” asked the other.

“What fight?” asked Wonder Girl. “You guys didn't even last five minutes against us.”

“That's what you think, girl!” said the one wearing more yellow than purple. “But Rank and Riot's criminal careers have only just begun! Trust me when I say that you will live to regret this night!”

“Rank and Riot?” asked Beast Boy. “Those are the names you're gonna go with?”

“Is there a problem with that?” asked the one wearing more purple than yellow.

“It's stupid,” said Beast Boy.

_“You're stupid!”_ yelled the other man.

“Yeah okay,” said Wonder Girl, who looked back to Superboy. “So what are we doing with these guys?”

“There's a police station nearby,” said Superboy. “We'll drop them off there.”

“Is that wise?” B'arzz asked. “Despite the little difficulty we had in apprehending them, they do possess strength superior to an average human. We may risk them running lose once more.”

“Yeah, cricket boy is right,” said Rank (or perhaps it was Riot). “We're not to be underestimated; you should take this more seriously, kiddies.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Superboy answered as he looked back to B'arzz. “It'll be fine; we'll just need to make a call beforehand to make sure they have some inhibitor collars ready.”

“I'm not into that,” said Riot (or maybe it was Rank).

“Will you two be quiet already?” said Wonder Girl, exasperated.

“Indeed,” said B'arzz, his eyes suddenly glowing red. Rank and Riot went stiff for a moment as they stared at B'arzz, before they both slumped over in their restraints.

_“This scarab would have done that earlier.”_

“They are only unconscious, and should stay that way for a while,” B'arzz said to the team. “There should be plenty of time to get the inhibitor collars before they wake.”

“Sounds good,” said Superboy, climbing on to Sphere. “Let's go, team.”

Wonder Girl hoisted Rank and Riot up, throwing them into the back seat of the super cycle before she jumped up and sat on the back edge. 

B'arzz looked back to the street as Beast Boy joined the others. The rainwater had fully solidified, and the roads were now covered in sheets of ice. From the look of it, nothing had been done to prevent it. The light at the intersection reflected off the ice, the normally black pavement now shining with green. It would definitely be dangerous by morning.

“Hey, Green!” called Beast Boy. “You coming?”

B'arzz looked at him and shook his head. “My apologies,” he said. “But there is something I must attend to. I will meet you back at headquarters.”

“Doing what?” Beast Boy asked. The question was an innocent one, and his tone was not accusatory, unlike certain members of the team and league who were monitoring him at every turn.

B'arzz opened his mouth to speak, but Superboy cut him off. “It's fine,” he said. “Do what you need to and then get back.”

“Of course,” said B'arzz, smiling. Superboy nodded in response, revving the super cycle and taking off, its sounds growing fainter as they vanished into the dark sky.

\-----

_“There is no good in earning favor with this action when there is no one to observe you doing it, B'arzz O'oomm,”_ said his scarab.

B'arzz tsked. 'You have been too influenced by the Ambassador. Sometimes people are willing to do things without the thought of personal gain. Or perhaps you feel that this is not a task worthy of our powers?'

B'arzz flew over the streets slowly, one arm stretched out as he used his telekinesis to break apart the ice that covered the majority of the roads, moving the pieces to the sides as he went past.

_“That is not what this scarab meant.”_

'Then what did you mean?'

_“We have gone above and beyond what was owed for our actions during the Reach's attempted invasion,”_ said the scarab. _“You go too far for nothing in return.”_

'I don't mind-'

_“Please do not try to lie to me, B'arzz O'oomm. You should know better than that.”_

B'arzz huffed. 'I realize that the situation is not ideal, but I wish to make the best of it. I've told you; Mars is not in danger, and Earth has use of our powers.'

_“Do you not miss the life you had before the Reach?”_

B'arzz stopped. It had been some time since he had thought about his 'old life', as it were. When he had been under the influence of the Reach, every other thought was dedicated to yearning for the life he had once had on Mars, but since his liberation, all of his time had been consumed by helping the team.

Thinking on it now: yes, he did miss it. It had been a simple enough life, with his work as an 'archaeologist', as the Earthlings would have called him. It was work that gave him little reward, as the majority of the Martians cared little for the relics of the past, while the rest only had a mild interest in his finds.

And yet, it made him happy. It had given him a sense of purpose. Despite the little influence he had in any aspect on his community, at times almost being a hermit while he dug in the caves, spending hours on end alone, he was happy to do it. And surely that was the most important thing in life, was it not?

The scarab stayed silent as he contemplated, then asked _“are you happy, B'arzz O'oomm?”_ The question sounded a bit harsher than the scarab had likely intended, but it was to be expected; they were still learning, and teaching something like delicacy to one who had once been little more than a machine was difficult.

B'arzz sighed. 'No,' he said. 'I would be much happier if I could return to Mars. But I know that I cannot.'

_“You should not feel this way; you saw tonight that there are those who trust you,_ the scarab said. _The Superboy, the Wonder Girl and the Beast Boy were not afraid to be around you or leave you to your own devices. The Jaime Reyes and his scarab also understand the position we are in, as they have been under control of the Reach. Not everyone distrusts you.”_

'The Green Lanterns would likely see it as suspicious,' said B'arzz. 'After going so long without mentioning it once, and then suddenly requesting to return home.'

B'arzz could feel the irritation coming from the scarab when he mentioned the lanterns. _“The Green Lanterns have had sufficient proof of our loyalty. And surely even the Guy Gardner would understand the need to return to one's home planet.”_

'I do not wish to cause unnecessary alarm, particularly when we have no idea what the Light is up to,' said B'arzz. 'Until the situation on Earth is at a place that it is safe, I will not leave.'

_“This planet will never be truly 'safe'.”_

'Then when it is safe enough that I am not needed,' B'arzz stated. He moved forward again, picking up where he left off with moving the ice from the road.

\-----

The scarab remained quiet for the rest of the time, leaving B'arzz to clear the rest of the roads in peace. If the temperature remained the same or worsened, it was likely that the ice would solidify where he had moved it. In that case, it could be a hazard for anyone who only needed to cross the street.

'Perhaps this was a mistake,' B'arzz said, more to himself than the scarab. Maybe instead of just moving it, he should have gotten rid of the ice altogether. He mulled over what to do: perhaps he could use the scarab's plasma cannon to destroy it. But then he might do damage to the street and sidewalk below it, which would be difficult for humans to repair because of the cold weather. Maybe he should just gather it all, and simply move it to a place where people were not likely to be bothered by it. He began to fly higher, looking around for any sort of empty space that met that specification. Finding a place like that might be difficult; he'd likely need to travel a bit before-

_“B'arzz O'oomm,”_ said the scarab. _“You have done enough. Let us return.”_

'But I haven't finished-'

_“It is enough,”_ said the scarab. _“Your dedication is admirable, but you have done more than enough to assist in this situation. We should leave now so that you may rest.”_

'That was not enough to wear me out, scarab,' said B'arzz, scoffing slightly.

_“You will wear yourself out if you do any more. What you have done is enough,”_ the scarab repeated. _“Let it be.”_

B'arzz looked at the streets below him. With how high he was now, he hadn't realized just how much he had done. There seemed to be more streets than he remembered clearing, and if he were to do any more, he might very well tire out, which would not do any good for him or the team if there was any sort of emergency.

'I suppose you're right,' B'arzz said finally. 'I should stop.'

The scarab only hummed in agreement, and B'arzz flew higher, back towards the nearest Zeta-Tube.

'Thank you, scarab,' said B'arzz.

_“You are welcome, B'arzz O'oomm,”_ said the scarab. _“But this scarab will admit that they still do not understand why you insist on performing such actions.”_

'I see. And I assume you only stopped complaining because you wouldn't be able to change my mind?' B'arzz asked, chuckling a bit.

_“In part,”_ the scarab said. _“But it also seemed to make you happy.”_

It was the second time the scarab surprised him that night. In a rare moment, B'arzz found himself not sure how to respond. But as he flew away, he couldn't keep himself from smiling.


End file.
